The recent proliferation of electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, electronic book (eBook) reader devices, mobile computing devices, digital media devices, and the like, has led to a huge increase in the use of touchscreen display technology. For example, touchscreen displays enable convenient user interface interaction with a device by touching a display with a finger, and without the use of peripheral input devices such as a mouse or keyboard. However, a finger does not always provide a desired level of precision for some types of inputs made to conventional touchscreen displays. Consequently, a stylus may be used to enhance the experience of a user by increasing functionality when interacting with an electronic device.